


Lose the Hoodie

by LetoaSai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gladion happy to let him, Hau in Control, Homecoming, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: No one was more excited than Hau when Gladion returned to Alola. He never thought he'd get to show him how much he missed him but Gladion had alway been weak to Hau.





	Lose the Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
> Hau/Gladion  
> Slightly sadistic Hau

“Welcome!” Hau’s low voice boomed across the grounds. The week long festival began with a speech from Kahuna, greeting everyone and encouraging them to enjoy the festivities. His speech was short but put everyone at ease, drawing them in with his rough tones he’d rapidly gained throughout puberty. 

He was well liked as only a home grown Kahuna could be, and his humor and delight had people trying to get him to speak longer. 

“Go on, go on!” Hau laughed, trying and failing to shoo everyone away. His eyes caught a swatch and black that was turning away. Gladion was escaping. 

Once he would have thought the crowds were too much for him. He would have thought he had been too loud and excitable and the combination turned the goth man off. Now of course, he knew better. He knew that that low black hood was covering Gladion’s inflamed face. 

“Excuse me, please.” Hau smiled, extracting himself from the crowd as he followed behind his lover. 

Gladion had come home two years before from where he would travel off and on with his sister. The siblings would meet up for a few months before breaking off again, and had repeated that routine for years. 

Hau had mourned Gladion’s loss when he decided at thirteen he would travel with Lillie for a time. Having only recently come to terms with his crush on the goth boy he’d felt like he was losing a piece of himself with Gladion’s departure. He was happy in Alola himself and didn’t really feel the need to leave but Gladion had felt differently. 

Even though he’d promised to come back home, Hau didn’t know he’d be waiting five years. It left him ansty, his thoughts never too far from the boy he’d secretly given all of his affection. 

When an eighteen year old Gladion had reappeared on Melemele Island, it was as if nothing had changed. Hau greeted him cheerfully with a far too tight hug and dragged him off for Malasadas. 

Time had been kind to the goth. He was still skinny and awkward but cute had turned into handsome and the dark clothing added an air of mystery to the trainer. Inhabitants of the islands fawned over him which...grated. 

He didn’t need to fake his excitement at seeing his friend but used the excuse to hide Gladion away for a while, not ready to share. 

“I missed you,” Hau sang, probably for the third time. 

“So you said.” Gladion chuckled, tugging on one of Hau’s long locks of hair. “Dork.” 

“Didn’t you miss me too? 

Gladion offered a shy smile. “It’s good to be home.” 

Hau had squaled internally, partly from his answer but mostly from his smile. Time had sooth a lot of Gladions adolescent anger. The pouting had been cute but real happiness looked even better. 

“You’re staying for a while, right?” 

“Well,” Gladion shrugged. “This is where i come from i guess.” 

“Of course it is. You’re home.” 

Gladion nodded once, relaxing once his own thoughts were repeated to him. “Yeah, i thought i’d stay a while. Take a break from all the traveling. Lillie will be back in a month or so too.” 

“I’m glad,” Hau said, pulling Gladion with him inside his home. “Make yourself at home! You can crash here.” 

“Oh,” Gladion blinked. “I figured i’d just rent a room like i used to.” 

“Nonsense! You’ll stay here.” 

“I don’t-” 

“You’ll stay here.” Hau said calmly but there was no hint in his tone that he would be argued with. If he hadn’t been looking he would have missed the pink rising in Gladions face. 

“Um, okay.” 

“Good! Let’s eat.” Hau said, bouncing off to his kitchen where he pulled out the malasadas they had picked up. “You can leave your stuff here, gramps won’t mind. He’s rarely here himself these days. This place is mostly mine now to be honest so there’s plenty of space.” 

“Yeah okay. Thanks?” Gladion said, oddly quiet. He had never been much of a talker but shy had never been a word used to describe him.

They’d both done a lot of growing and Hau wanted to learn about his crush all over again. How had he changed now that he didn’t have to deal with his mother or the threat of Skull? Would his thirteen year old crush remain on this man? Hau was nearly positive it would. Gladion was still the same guy after all. 

“We should have a friendly battle after we eat!” Hau beamed. “I gotta practice and i assume you’ve gotten better.” 

Gladion chuckled. “You do realize i earned money to eat and travel through pokemon battles and competitions right? I’m not the same as i was.” 

“Good,” Hau said, opening a window and fanning himself. “Gramps is retiring at the end of the year and i’m taking over as Kahuna. I’ll take all the practice i can get. “ 

“Kahuna?” Gladion looked surprised but smiled. “Congrats. You deserve it.” 

“You don’t know that,” Hau laughed, “But thank you. It means alot. I’ve worked really hard for it.” 

Gladion nodded once. “It’s really not hard for me to believe. You’ve always been that way. I assumed it was just a matter of time.” He cut into his malasada and Hau held back the urge to tease him for not just biting into it. 

“Coming from you, that means everything. Really.” Hau smiled at him. “As someone who saw me from the beginning, you’d see the changes the best. It’ll be a great battle.” 

“Our battles always are.” 

Hau laughed, “Now Gladion, you’ll make me blush if you keep talking like that. You really have missed me.” 

“A little here and there maybe.” 

They laughed and ate and it was like going back in time. They’d gone a long time without seeing each other but they fit right back into place again. They released their pokemon to let them play and the battle was put on hold until the heat of the day had passed. 

“You are killing me, Gladion.” Hau sighed dramatically. “It’s over a hundred degrees today and you’re wearing your hoodie.” 

“I like my hoodie, and don’t act like heat bothers you. You hardly notice it anymore.” Gladion rolled his eyes and with a smile. “I’m not so different.” 

“Liar. You just spent a year in a country that gets snow and rain all the time. It’s gotta be a hard switch.” Hau crossed his arms, ready to argue. “You’re sweating. Seriously, i’m not gonna make fun of you without your hoodie mystique. Let’s go back inside where it’s cooler.” 

“Don’t nag, Hau.” Gladion sighed, letting himself being shoved back inside, leaving their pokemon to their own devices. 

Hau huffed. “I’ll do what i want. You’re hot, this is an island. It happens.” 

Gladion shrugged and pushed his hair out of his face, damp from sweat but it didn’t stop him from holding his ground stubbornly. 

Hau sighed, having foreseen the stand off, but he’d spent his entire life on the islands and had seen his fair share of people succumb to a heat stroke and the day was particularly hot. It was hard on the body and not worth it just because someone was being hard headed. “Gladion.” He said firmly. “Take your hoodie off, or i will take it off for you.” 

The last thing he expected was for Gladion to turn bright red. His only protest was making a face before grabbing the hem of his hoodie and pulling it carefully over his head. 

Hau was caught, staring at the action as if Gladion had purposely tried to seduce him with it. His shirt tugged up for a moment, revealing his pale stomach and Hau felt himself swallowing. It was a three second sight but Gladion’s toned stomach and navel was enough to turn him on. 

By the time the hoodie was off his hair was sticking up on all directions and he looked different. The black hoodie had always been a barrier and the more Hau thought about it, the more he couldn’t ever remember seeing Gladion without it. 

Without it he was vulnerable

Hau gasped deep, the sound painful as he pointed at Gladion. “I knew it would look good!” 

“Shut up.” Gladion grumbled, completely embarrassed as he tugged his tank down down. It was sky blue and white, stamped over and over against in a common Alolan pattern. Hau had sent it to the goth for this seventeenth birthday but beyond a subdued thank you, hadn’t had much of a reaction from Gladion over it. 

“You did like it!” Hau was gushing, moving closer to tug at the tank. No one ever could have guessed the colors that were hidden beneath all that black. “It looks so good!” 

“It was just the shirt i put on today.” Gladion glared, the look ruined by his red face. 

“Whatever, you’ve been living out of your backpack. You kept it!” Hau grinned. “And you do look super hot.” 

Gladion jerked away, his blush taking over. He knocked Hau’s hands away from him and fiddled with his hoodie still in his arms, obviously wishing to put it back on. 

“I mean it,” Hau muttered. “You look great. It’s been such a long time since i got to see you. Don’t pout just cause i’m happy you kept my gift.” 

“I don’t pout.” 

Hau smiled fondly. “You do. You are.” 

Gladion tsked, unable to make eye contact. It seemed he hadn’t lost all of his old habits but his temper hadn’t really flared either. That was something. Spending so much time with his nice sister might have rubbed off a little on him. 

“So loud,” Gladion muttered, startling a laugh out of Hau. 

“I am not!” He reached for Gladion, amused when the other boy took a step back out of reach, “C’mon! You don’t have to be shy! It looks good! Just proves you’re from Alola!” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Gladion shrugged, falling back on his old broody ways which Hau didn’t want. He liked his happier goth with the smiles and soft laughter. 

Hau lunged, trying to grab Gladion by the front of his tank again but Gladion pulled away awkwardly and the pair collided. In a mess of limbs they landed on a heap on the floor, Gladion on the bottom.

“Damn it, Hau!” He inhaled, looking up at the green haired man that was squishing him. 

Hau was all laughs, wondering how they got in this situation but not at all sorry. 

“It was an accident!” he grinned, finally pushing up onto his hands and knees and making several observations all at once. 

The first was the heat coming off of Gladion, he really had been cooking in his hoodie and probably could have used a nice shower to cool down. The second was his expression; for once he actually looked embarrassed. His face was still red for Hau’s teasing but the way he both scowled but bit his lip nervously was decidedly interesting. 

Last was the way he tried to curl up on himself, even with Hau still hovering above him. He didn’t seem to be hurt or in pain, but there was definitely something nervous about his posture. Hau watched, wondering if he was just uncomfortable of if there was something more. Hau himself liked the arrangement. Gladion flushed and pinned beneath him had been tops on a list of fantasies since he was fifteen and having it really happen didn’t fail to spark his interest. Images that had always been just his imagination played through his mind rapidly and he wished badly to see them live. 

His shorts grew uncomfortable even though they were baggy enough to hide his problem. That however, made him curious to whether Gladion suffered similarly. 

“Get off!” Gladion nearly yelled and Hau wondered if it wasn’t the first time and the others had gone unheard during his contemplating. 

Hau looked down, boldly pushing Gladion's legs apart from where he’d curled up to find him equally erect and straining painfully against his tight jeans. “Oh,” The word wasn’t enough for the elation he felt but he didn’t know where to start. Not until Gladion made a choked sort of noise and hid his face in his hands. 

“Get off…” 

“Hey, Gladion.” Hau said instead, not moving away and leaning down close. “Move your hands.” 

Still mortified, Gladion peeked through his fingers. “What?” 

“Move your hands.” 

“Why?” 

Hau grabbed Gladion’s wrists and pinned each hand down next to his head. “So i can kiss you.” 

Gladions jaw went slack just as he inhaled sharply. It was all the invitation Hau needed. He’d waited so long but he never once felt like his crush wasn’t real. He kissed Gladion slowly, feeling the other shiver beneath him and press his lips hesitantly against against Hau’s. It was everything. Both took it slow, each quietly making sure it was okay with the other before that kiss grew a little deeper, a little harder. 

Hau force Gladion’s lips to part with his own before his tongue went to tasting. Part of Hau had expected some kind of battle, but Gladion only jerked and moaned, weakly trying to free his hands while Hau went to exploring everything inch of his mouth. 

He brushed their tongues together and Gladon’s mind seemed to shut off all together. He laid there panting, mouth open and letting Hau do as he pleased. His own tongue tried to followed Hau’s but he was far too overwhelmed and could hardly keep up. 

Their hips bumped lightly, accidentally but Gladion nearly howled, his legs shaking from the strain. He arched up desperately trying to roll his hips against Hau’s again but suddenly found one of his wrists free while his hip was slammed back against the floor. 

Hau pulled away just enough to look at the goth under him and nearly came in his pants right there. His eyes were blown wide, cheeks were red and saliva covered his lips and chin. One knee was bent as his hips tried to fight against Hau’s hold for more contact but the heated kisses had him practically melted into the floor. 

“You are so pretty.” Hau purred, seeing a side of Gladion he’d not yet imagined. He’d known Gladion was a softie despite the hard front he always put up, but he never imagined he would put all of his trust in Hau and give up control completely. 

Hau nearly growled, all of this was his and he barely knew where to start. 

“Hau…” Gladion puffed, his tone a borderline whine. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Hau rumbled low, watching as a shudder ran through Gladion so violently his back arched. 

“Voice…” Gladion whispered. “When did it get... so low…” 

Hau chuckled, “You like that?” He asked, purposely pitching his voice until it grew rough. “I can work with that.” 

Gladion nearly came off the floor, only the hand on his hip keeping his in place. His breathing was labored and he hadn’t even seemed to register that one of his hands was free and didn’t have to remain beside his head. “No…” His tone was definitely a whine. “Hau…” 

Hau released his hip for a moment to push the tank top up slowly. This was how nearly every fantasy started, undressing him at a slow pace. Revealing that soft pale skin for his eyes only. He pressed a kiss to his stomach, preening at the noises it earn him. At one point he’d fretted that Gladion would try to hide so much that he’d never really enjoy himself but this was a pleasant surprise. Every groan and gasp were cataloged away for later. Every tender spot was also well noted. When he came to a nipple and tested it with a lick, he wasn’t disappointed. 

Gladion moaned loud, his free hand coming down to grip Hau’s hair. “Not there!” He gasped, contradicting his own words by holding Hau’s head still. 

“Yes, there.” Hau just hummed, lips curved into a smile as he pulled it into his mouth to suck. Gladion whimpered, his hips rocking again for attention. There was something about making Gladion a desperate mess that appealed to him. He wanted to tease him and touch every inch of him in the process. 

He released Gladion’s second wrist and brought his hand down to stroke Gladion’s inner thigh. The noise that got him was breathtaking. The pants were practically painted on, and Hau could imagine all too easily the skin beneath his fingers. The goths erection was straining hard, and it would have been easy to open his pants to relieve a little pressure but that wasn’t what Hau wanted. Hau wanted him riled up and squirming. Wanted him to beg for more. 

In frustration, Gladion reached down himself, hand sliding down the front of his pants to unbutton them. 

Hau grabbed his wrist again and shoved it back where it was. “Leave it here.” He growled. “It stays there or in my hair. That’s it. Got it?”  
Gladion stared up at him, his eyes were wide in shock but he nodded. 

“Good boy.” Hau mumbled, leaning up to kiss the blonds nose before returning to his exploring. He tugged the tank top off gently, not wanting to ruin it since he genuinely loved seeing it on his goth. He went back to tweaking his nipples and watching him come undone.  
“You must touch yourself like this.” Hau continued quietly. “You’re so sensitive.” 

“Hau!” Gladion went back to squirming, putting forth real effort to keep his hands where Hau wanted them. 

“That’s right, let go.” Hau cooed, gently pressing his fingertips against his clothed erection. “Let me take care of you.” 

“Oh god,” Gladion whispered, shouting when he got a tighter squeeze. “Please!” 

“Please?” Hau repeated roughly, looking down at his half naked goth. It was all too easy to picture him sated, lazy and cum covered, but he was patient. 

“Please…” Gladion muttered, turning his face to hide against his hand. 

Hau grabbed his wrist a second time, pinning it down and licking the shell of Gladion’s ear. “I said leave it here. I want to see your face. I want to see your every expression. Don’t hide from me.” 

Gladion took a gulp of air feeling much more like he was chained down rather than a simple hand on his wrist. The results had him tangled in lust he hadn’t experienced before.

Hau pulled away to tug Gladion’s shoes off, knowing he’d have to to get his pants off. “Feel good?” he asked, just to distract Gladion while he undressed him. 

“Yes…” he slurred, so hazy and all just from touches. 

“Like it when i touch you?” 

“Fuck yes.” He shot up into a sitting position the second Hau leaned forward to run his tongue across the wet slit of his cock. He gripped Hau’s hair tightly with both hands moaning all the while. “Fuck yes!” 

Hau grinned, pulling away to kneel in front of Gladion and relishing in the soft noises made in complaint. He’d thought he’d had enough fantasies as it was but enjoying being dressed while Gladion wasn’t had to have been some kind of kink. 

“Move onto your knees.” 

There was a small sliver of clarity that came back to Gladion. Embarrassment appearing once more as he was also finally noticing his own full nudity. The second he moved to shy away Hau barked. 

“Knees, Gladion!” 

Gladion jumped, rolling over onto his knees and relieved to not have to fret over his own insecurities. His cheeks were hot and he’d never pictured himself really naked and on his hands and knees in Hau’s home but he didn’t regret it. 

“You like it when i tell you what to do?” Hau asked, stroking his fingers down the curve of Gladion’s ass. 

Gladion’s reaction got the better of him, a low moan and his rear arching closer to Hau’s touch. It was beyond intimate. 

“Gladion,” Hau singsonged. He prodded gently at his hole and watching Gladion’s legs shake. His other hand dipped lower just to roll his balls against his palm. “Do you like it?” 

“Yes,” Gladion hissed, the word long and drawn out. 

“I’m starting to think this is the best way to get honest answers out of you.” Hau teased, touches never stopping. If this wasn’t a dream then Hau was going to be the happiest person alive. Gladion was beautiful, more so than even his vivid imagination had guessed. To know that even a part of his feelings were returned was a rush. 

“You are gonna be in such trouble later.” Gladion panted, even his ears red. He should have known that was the wrong thing to say when he didn’t get a response. Instead he felt a light grip on his hips and something wet against his hole that had him nearly clawing at the floor. “Hau!” 

Hau didn’t answer, mouth busy as his tongue worked on loosening Gladion’s entrance. He hummed quietly, shoving his face slower so his tongue could reach deeper. 

Gladion’s pride had shifted, becoming completely unimportant. He moaned and shifted, his hips wiggling to get more of that incredible feeling. A soft sob passed his lips but he wanted more. If the feeling wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, than the noises were. He panted and babbled, unaware of the words leaving his lips. 

The second Hau teased his fingers down his cock he came, crying out in ecstasy. “Hau!” He was shaking, hardly realizing how Hau helped him lower his body to the floor. 

“So good,” Hau praised. “You did so good, baby.” He pressed kisses to the back of Gladion’s neck, “But were not done yet.”  
His hand was a mess thanks to Gladion’s release and he used it to his advantage. He used it to slicken his own cock pulled from his shorts. 

“Have you done this before?” Hau asked, stroking his fingers up and down his spine. He’d dreaded the answer. For years he’d worried about the kinds of people that Gladion met while traveling. One of his greatest fears was that Gladion would bring someone home with him. To have lost Gladion before ever even getting to try and earn his affection was unbearable. 

“No,” Gladion whispered. “No…” 

Hau hugged Gladion close. “Me either,” He mumbled, sounding unsure for the first time since this started. “I wanted it to be you.” Gladion glanced up at Hau, face inflamed. “Me too.” 

Hau felt his heart constrict in the best of ways. Gladion was finally home with him. "Can i?" 

"Yeah." 

With that confidence slamming back into him, Hau grinned, urging Gladion back onto his shaking knees. It was a first for both of them but it was going to be the best. He pressed himself against Gladion, stroking his spine with one hand as he slowly pushed in. His own breathing was ragged, but he listened carefully to Gladion, taking in every sound of pain and discomfort. They took their time, with no reason to rush and the first time Hau finally decided to buck his hips, Gladion screeched happily. 

"Oh, fuck! That..." He breathed hard, his arms barely able to hold him up. "Please!" He rocked back, his own tightness making Hau his. They found a rhythm of give and take, both of them knowing this moment changed everything. 

"So good," Hau moaned, putting every last fantasy to shame with reality. He rocked and shifted, experimenting once Gladion was more adjusted to him. He didn't just search for one pleasurable spot but many, trying to drive the goth as crazy as possible. Finding his prostate had been obvious by the cracked groan Gladion offered. He began clawing at the floor again, looking for something to hold onto as he cursed and begged. Hau's name became a chant on his lips and he'd hardly even notice his own tears. 

"I have you." Hau said, hitting the same spot over and over again now that he felt Gladion begin to unravel. It was everything, the heat of the sun having nothing on the heat that was currently between them. The friction was mind blowing and probably more addicting than either yet realized. 

Every deep thrust could have been his last but Hau continued to hold on, sparing little touches where ever he could reach across Gladion's body. The goth was a wreck, no longer caring what he sounded like and having no recollection of what he was screaming. He could have promised Hau anything in that moment and wouldn't have recalled it until it was much to late. 

"I've missed you so much," Hau panted, eyes closed as he pounded into Gladion harder. Delirious with pleasure was his favorite new state to be in. Gladion slick and hot around him was all the better. 

"Please!" Gladion begged, it being the only intelligible word understood out of his litany of nonsense. When Hau leaned down, pressing a kiss against his shoulder blade, he came with a cry, feeling the mess shoot everyone from his chest to the floor under him. He began gasping for breath the more the dizzying pleasure seeped in. 

Hau could have screamed himself, this feeling very much like the best kind of victory. Gladion was tightening around him so good, but he had a fantasy to live out. One of many. Just before he came he pulled out, his release covered Gladion with a second wave of cum. His back and ass dripped from it and the goth did nothing but shiver. 

Gladion slumped flat onto the floor again, his hands nearly sliding right out from under him as he touched his own release. It should have been disgusting, and likely would be after only a few minutes but for the moment he was too tired to care. 

Hau was still panting, his mind of blur of pleasure and happiness and he collapsed beside Gladion, and arm encircling his waist.They said nothing while they caught their breath and Gladion rested against Hau as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He'd only moved once to reach for his hoodie that had fallen to the floor at some point and drape it over his hips. 

It was his security blanket, Hau realized. 

"I'm so glad you're home." Hau muttered finally, his grip tightening. 

Gladion smiled, that shy look Hau was still getting to know. "I kinda hoped you wouldn't mind seeing me again." 

"You kidding? I've been waiting since you left." Hau kissed his shoulder. "Want to take a bath?" 

"Yes please. This is no longer any kind of romantic." 

Hau laughed, stiffly getting to his knees before standing and before Gladion could register what was happened, had picked the goth up into his arms. 

"Hau!" 

"Yes?" 

"Put me down!" 

"No way. I'm gonna take care of you." The words were honest, but the context had been ruined. Gladion flushed dark all over again and Hau took advantage of the silence, taking them both to the bathroom for a bath. He'd clean up later... 

They'd dated for two years, and Hau no longer feared that Gladion would wander off traveling again. At least if he did, Hau would be free to tag along with him. They belonged together after all and everyone native to Alola knew it. One was rarely ever seen without the other and that was usually how they liked it. 

Hau could hear the drums from the opening ceremony of the festival continuing but he had a goth to track down. Gladion had been the most supportive of Hau's Kahuna status but he just couldn't handle watching him with other people were around. Hau would always be the cheerful goof Gladion loved, but becoming the Kahuna had granted him a position of authority. He was commanding and confident, two traits that Gladion had long associated with sex. 

For all Gladion was a bossy know it all, Hau ruled that aspect of their relationship. 

He headed home, knowing Gladion was trying to escape, unable to take hearing that rough tone Hau needed to be heard in a crowd. He was still so damn cute for thinking he could get away. When Hau walked into their house and grinned at finding Gladion sitting on the couch looking exhausted already with his phone in hand, probably getting ready to text him. 

"Hey baby!" Hau greeted. "You left so early." 

"I was coming back." Gladion shrugged. "I hate the crowds but it'll thin out after an hour or so and everyone spreads out." 

"That's true." Hau agreed, leaning against the door from and watching Gladion try and pull himself together. "Hey Gladion?" 

"Mm?" 

"Take your hoodie off." 

Gladion dropped his cell phone, turning scarlet that very instant.


End file.
